


Your Biggest Fan

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is the Game Grumps' biggest fan & Arin & Suzy want to show a little love in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Biggest Fan

Mark was extraordinarily excited. How lucky was he? Here he was at a con with Thomas & he managed to find the Game Grumps. Not only that but he had managed to talk to Arin after the panel & now he & Suzy were leading him up to their hotel room. They were going to talk about collabing in the future. He was doing his best to stay professional about this, but on the inside he was totally fanboying.

"Here we go." Arin unlocked their room door & opened it. He gestured for Mark & Suzy to go in first.

Mark let Suzy go first & looked to Arin as he closed the door. "So, what kind of stuff did you guys have in mind?"

"Oh, we had a few things in mind." Arin locked the door & looked to Mark with a smile.

Mark smiled back, but the longer the silence went on the more uncertain he became. Had he done something wrong? He licked his lips unsurely & looked to Suzy, he froze seeing she had pulled her shirt off. "W-uh..."

"Why don't you come sit with me, Mark?" Suzy smiled reassuringly & patted the bed beside her.

Mark blinked dumbfounded by this, he glanced at Arin who gave a nod of his head. He shifted at a complete loss for what to do so his brain opted to go with what was suggested. He tentatively moved to sit down next to Suzy.

"You know we really like you, Mark." Suzy said & lightly brush her fingers through his short hair.

"We don't do this with everyone. Especially not fans." Arin moved over to them, now shirtless, & sat on Mark's other side. "Even if they are our biggest fans." he lightly stroked a hand up & down Mark's chest.

Mark felt a blush appearing on his cheeks, he looked back & forth between the two grumps. "W-What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Suzy whispered in his ear before giving it a gentle nip.

Mark bit his lip with a soft gasp, he felt Arin's hand stroke his thigh while Suzy's hand lifted up his shirt.

Arin admired Mark's muscles & judging by the look in Suzy's eyes, so did she. He leaned in toward Mark's other ear, "Lift your arms, handsome."

Mark chewed his bottom lip & felt a shiver run up his spine feeling Arin lick the shell of his ear for punctuation. Once again since his brain seemed to be running in circles he just did as he was told. Once his shirt was off he watched Arin & Suzy run their hands over his torso. Honestly, it felt nice with how gentle they were being.

Suzy used her free hand to turn Mark's head so she could kiss him. She coaxed him to part his lips & deepened the kiss.

Mark didn't know how the hell he got here, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't really hesitate to allow Suzy access to his mouth. He couldn't help a soft moan escape his throat.

Arin smiled at this & moved his hand to rub his fingers over one of Mark's nipples. "You have such a sexy voice, Mark." he whispered into his ear & used his other hand to stroke Mark's hair.

Suzy hummed in agreement as she explored Mark's mouth, after a little while longer she pulled back to place soft kisses to Mark's neck.

Mark was hardly even aware of the low moans that were escaping from his throat. He pressed his lips together once Suzy pulled away & tilted his head a bit at the feeling of her lips on his neck.

Arin smirked seeing the somewhat glazed over look in the younger man's eyes. He smoothed a hand down from Mark's nipples to his stomach. He stroked the scar there for a moment before he began to play with the edge of his jeans.

Suzy helped her husband by unbuttoning Mark's jeans as well as unzipping them.

Mark sucked in a breath hearing the sound of the zipper & opened his eyes a bit wider to look at the two.

Arin chuckled, "Are you that sensitive, Mark?" He rubbed a finger along the obvious bulge in Mark's underwear.

"Don't tease him, Arin." Suzy looked from Arin to Mark & kissed his shoulder reassuringly.

Mark blushed deeper as his hips involuntarily bucked a bit at Arin's touch. He looked toward Arin in time to see him lean in for a kiss. He tentatively accepted the feeling of the man's lips on his own. The feeling of his beard & mustache against his skin was odd but not unpleasant.

Arin worked his tongue against Mark's which caused the other man to moan. He smirked & combed his fingers through Mark's hair while his other hand worked on freeing his lower half.

Suzy, once again, helped Arin by sliding Mark's jeans & underwear down. She then pulled Arin's pants down. She sat herself behind Mark & placed open mouthed kisses on his back.

Mark gripped onto the bedsheets a bit at the feeling of air hitting his bare legs. He was still trying to come to terms with what exactly was happening here. But his body seemed more than ready to go along with whatever the grumps wanted. He allowed Arin's tongue to dominate his & as soon as he did Arin pulled away.

Arin smiled & kissed Mark's forehead, he rubbed a hand down Mark's side & gently groped his ass. He leaned down to kiss & nip at Mark's thighs.

Suzy whispered encouragement to Mark & massaged her hands against his chest & stomach.

Mark bit his lip watching Arin, his heart was racing. He was sure Suzy could feel it. He wasn't scared, nervous maybe but not scared. He really didn't think they would do anything to hurt him. As a matter of fact he was very much aware of how gently they were treating him. Like he was someone who needed to be babied in a way. Oddly enough, he liked that. He was practically melting into their touches.

Arin gave gentle nips along Mark's inner thighs & moved a hand to rub a finger against Mark's entrance.

While Arin had Mark distracted, Suzy took a strap on out from her bag to slip on.

Mark tentatively moved his hands to lightly grip onto Arin's shoulders, he moaned softly. When he felt the touch in a place no one had ever touched before he jolted a bit with a soft gasp. He shivered finding that it felt good, kind of strange but good.

Arin took the bottle of lube that Suzy handed to him & coated his fingers in some.

"Lay on your stomach for us, Mark." Suzy whispered in Mark's ear & gave the back of his neck a kiss.

Mark took a breath & pressed his lips together. He did as he was told, somewhat clumsily, & laid on the bed with his rear exposed.

Arin smiled & went back to rubbing a finger against Mark's hole before slipping the digit inside the man.

Mark groaned feeling the intrusion, however he was surprised to find it didn't hurt. Soon he felt another finger & then another. Granted the third stung a bit, but once Arin started moving his fingers in & out of him the pain left.

Suzy smiled glad to see & hear Mark enjoying this. She slicked up the dildo attached to her strap on & waited till it seemed Mark was ready.

Once Mark was moaning & whimpering into the pillows, Arin pulled his fingers out.

Mark creased his eyebrows in confusion when he felt Arin move away. He was about to look over his shoulder when he felt something that definitely wasn't a finger nudge his entrance. He subconsciously tensed with uncertainty.

Arin moved to lay beside Mark & stroked his cheek, he leaned in to whisper reassurance to the younger male.

Suzy waited till she could see Mark visibly relax before she slowly pushed into him.

Mark made himself relax hearing Arin & gripped the pillow under his chin once he felt Suzy enter him. He whimpered & bit his lip at the new sensation.

Arin massaged Mark's back & kissed at his neck encouraging him to enjoy it.

Suzy rubbed her fingers against Mark's butt, once she was inside of him fully she let him get use to the feel of it.

Mark breathed rather heavily as he let his body relax more. He opened his eyes a bit feeling small jolts of pleasure run up his spine.

Arin smiled & coaxed Mark to lift himself up enough for him to slip under him. He guided Mark back down to partially lay on him. "There you go, Mark." he kissed Mark's cheek.

Suzy slowly started to move her hips as she continued to massage Mark's lower half.

Mark bit his lip & groaned loudly, he rested his head against Arin's shoulder.

Arin chuckled & teased Mark's neck while he moved his own hips to have their dick rub against each other.

Suzy stroked Mark's back & continued this pace for a bit till Mark started whimpering. She smiled & spend the pace up searching for Mark's prostate.

Mark panted & whined a bit, he really wasn't able to think too straight anymore. He arched when Suzy hit something inside him that cause colors to burst in front of his eyes.

"I think you found something there, Suzy." Arin chuckled. He helped Mark keep from collapsing onto the bed & groaned.

Suzy giggled a bit & aimed for the same spot over & over again.

This combined with Arin thrusting his hips against Mark's sent the younger of the three over the edge in a matter of a minute. He moaned loudly into Arin's shoulder as he came.

Arin followed shortly after & it was good thing too since Mark really couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Suzy, having satisfied herself in the process, pull out of Mark to let him relax.

The three of them ended up laying in a tangled mess on the bed.

Arin peeked at Mark, "You still our biggest fan?"

"Fuck yes..." Mark muttered tiredly causing the two grumps to laugh.


End file.
